Impossibly Dramatic
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: I hate math, I really do. But why does Mr. Michaelis have to be so damn...irresistible? Sebastian/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

Look, I've never asked for any of this.

In fact, I'm not fond of flying in airplanes _at all. _

So will someone please tell me why I'm apparently gagged and tied up inside a small plane? And I should add the fact that the door is opened, shouldn't I? Yes well, as much as I hate to admit it, I suppose my life is in _his _hands. One wrong move and I might just find myself freefalling from the sky—without a parachute. I should really be panicking shouldn't I? But I just can't find it in myself to do so. I mean, if you were in my shoes, you'd understand all the random life-or-death moments I've been in.

Oh, you must be wondering how I managed to get into uncalled for situations like that right? Well, let's start with the introductions.

I am the infamous Luna Phantomhive, the well known drama queen of Phantom Private Academy. Why infamous?

Because I always, _always, _play the villain.

* * *

**Impossibly Dramatic**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

_Luna Phantomhive_

_

* * *

_

Like they say, all good shows have a sudden start. And I can't tell if mine was either impeccably obvious, or much too weird for anyone to realize. It was a perfectly normal Thursday like any other, with the exception of the new mathematics teacher everybody's been talking about.

I was simply minding my own business in the theater, marveling at the huge stage—alright, so it wasn't that much of an ordinary Thursday. Mr. Grell Sutcliff, the eccentric and positively gay drama teacher has appointed me to become the co. director of class 10-B's drama. To say that I was ecstatic would be an understatement.

The tenth grade level is having a 'Drama Festival' to celebrate… Well, I'm not really sure, but I did hear rumors about Mr. Sutcliff having a new boyfriend. The point is, I, Luna Phantomhive, have been chosen to co. direct my class's drama! What a privilege!

"Loony!" I turned my head sharply to the sudden voice. "What are you doing here?"

It was just Mr. Sutcliff, and I had thought it was someone important—well, more important than the gender confused drama teacher.

"It's Luna, sir," I corrected him. Not many teachers seem to remember my name, but it almost seems like Mr. Sutcliff forgets on purpose. Either way, it's not like I can do anything about it, and he was nice enough to appoint me as the co. director anyway.

"Yes, whatever." He waved a hand as if dismissing me. "I'm going to use the theater, so please get out."

I muttered a quick 'yes Sir' before bolting out of the theater. Once I entered Tower C of the school building, I sighed to myself. It seemed to be one of my habits these days. Life in the Phantom _Private _Academy was just so boring. Nothing interesting ever happens—if you don't count the randomly gay (or gender confused) students and teachers.

I was having my free period while my four best friends were in class, studying to their heart's content. Pfft—how wrong that sentence sounded. I should be happy during my free period right? But the problem here is; how I should spend it. I can't go back to the theater since I just got kicked out. My friends are in class, and…I'm…uh…not a very social person. I could always nap in my dorm room, but the dormitory building was just so far away, and I'm too lazy to give the effort of walking there.

I stopped walking and took out my cell phone, checking the time. About fifteen minutes to my next class; mathematics. Maybe I should just wait there, the math class is always empty after all. Yeah, that would be the only logical thing to do. I wouldn't want to look like some friendless dunce, standing alone in the hallway.

With my mind set up, I walked slowly to the mathematics class, taking my time. I don't even know what I'll do there, maybe doodle and think of a plot for the drama festival? Yeah, that could do.

.

.

.

.

Lucky for me, the hallways were as good as deserted. And here I am, standing in front of the mathematics class, gripping the shiny door handle for dear life. Don't ask me why, but I have this unnerving feeling that my life will change drastically from this point. Again, don't ask me how I know that. It's just one of those random feelings that usually turn out to be true.

Knowing that standing in front of the door would do me no good, I pushed it open and stepped in.

"Can I help you?" an unfamiliar voice piped in.

I whipped my head up quickly and was faced with a sight that changed my rating for hot guys forever.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_The Phantomhive Manor_

_

* * *

_

A small figure was seated in a shadowed corner of the room, sipping a cup of tea to his heart's content.

"Young Master, are you sure about the plan?" a servant inquired, refilling the young master's cup with freshly brewed tea.

"Are you doubting me?" came the sharp reply from the young master. As small and fragile looking as he is, he's still the head of the Phantomhive household.

"N-no, Young Master." The servant bowed and left the room, leaving the Young Master on his own.

The only inhabitant of the room sighed, and placed the cup of tea down on the saucer.

"If he knows what's best for him, then he won't fail me."

Chapter 1/END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Feel free to stab me with a pitchfork and shove it up my ass for writing another story. I want to do it most of the time too, but pitchforks are rarely sold in my country. We usually use hoes (the gardening tool) and sickles to do our farming job. And FYI, no, I'm not a farmer, nor do I live near a farm.

I'm trying to write Humor/Romance (or implied romance) again, and I have to say that I'm failing epically. Guess I need to practice writing a lot more huh?

This story takes place in the 21st century, in a private academy. Yes, the OC is Luna (again), she fits the humor/romance criteria. I don't think I'll be updating this story much (maybe), since this is just a side humor written for the sole purpose of channeling my rabid Sebastian fangirlism away. I do realize the setting may be overused and cliche and just plain terrible to make a story with, but I'll _try_ to make it different.

Erm, constructive criticism will be very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy reading (bleeding your eyes out)!

* * *

**Impossibly Dramatic**

Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Luna Phantomhive was positively sure that every human being in this planet have—or will—experience a situation so humiliating that they'll think of living under a rock for the rest of their lives. Her theory is proven correct when it happened to her—just a few minutes ago;

"Can I help you?"

Luna whipped up her head so fast that a slight _crack _could be heard. Of course, instead of answering, the black haired girl opted to stare open mouthed at the source of the voice, gaping and twitching.

Ah, was the fact that the person talking to her a possible sex god mentioned? Yes, an extremely good looking guy was _talking _to her. How can she _not _embarrass herself in front of him?

"I-I…Y-you…" sadly, her stuttered words were incomprehensible, confusing the sex god in front of her further. Well, it's always either that or he might be so amused that hiding the smirk of his face takes a lot of effort, resulting a lot of twitching in the corner of his lips.

"Miss?" The man sounded as if he's going to double in laughter any minute now, humiliating the poor girl even more—if she hasn't reached her climax yet, which should be doubted. Without a word, said poor girl bolted out of the room, leaving the man chuckling silently.

Now more than ever, Luna wanted to lock herself up in her dorm room for the rest of her life. Forget about walking the long distance to the dormitory building, for now she just wants to hide from the world, _especially _that absolutely gorgeous black haired man. His eyes were dull red, but still attractive, and so very enticing…

"Ack! What am I thinking, I won't be able to face him ever again!" She wailed, realizing that thinking about him will only remind her of her very embarrassing encounter. Curling herself up on her bed with a pillow didn't help to ease her burning cheeks and she was certain that the bell will ring any minute now.

_RIIIING!_

Luck didn't seem to favor her at the moment, for the bell signaling for the next class to start has just ringed. What sucks even more for Luna is that her next class happens to be mathematics. Of course, to add it all up, she was positively sure that the gorgeous sex god she had the pleasure of encountering was her new math teacher. From all the rumors she had heard about the new math teacher, she was sure it's _him. _

For once in her life, Luna hoped that she was wrong.

.

.

.

.

Gripping the door handle so tightly that he knuckles turned white didn't provide any sense of security. Class had started ten minutes ago and because of the inhumane distance between the school building and the dormitory building, the girl whose pride had just been damaged arrived late. Given the fact that Luna was dreading her next encounter with _him, _she wasn't so eager to be on time either.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered before pushing the door open. Oddly, the door stopped only a few inches from her. Frustrated, she pushed on the door harder, earning…gasps from the class?

"Luna!" a girl from inside of the classroom called. "Y-you pushed the door on Mr. Michaelis!"

As if controlled by instinct, Luna let go of the handle completely, taking a few steps backward. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the handsome teacher, radiating…a dark aura? Luna could only gulp and look away, avoiding eye contact.

"How nice of you to join us," the teacher started. "Miss Phantomhive."

"I-I'm very sorry Sir," the girl answered, bowing down several times. It was a bad habit of hers; bowing down to apologize. She thought it made her look more timid than she really is, giving an impression of _easily to bully. _

The teacher could only sigh and let her into the classroom. He assigned her to the seat in the front row—in front of the teacher's desk—for the rest of the school year. By now, Luna was sure Mr. Michaelis has a grudge on her, a _huge _one.

"Class, I'll be out for a moment now." Mr. Michaelis announced, "Make sure to finish the practices on pages 95 and 96. No cheating." With that, he left the mathematics classroom.

The class stayed silent even after Mr. Michaelis left, and for that, Luna was thankful. How would she be able to face her classmate's questions regarding her out of character behavior? She couldn't. Not after earning the 'Most Diligent Student' honor by hard work.

Sadly, her happiness was cut short when Elizabeth Middleford, who was currently sitting next to her, decided to ask, "Why were you late, Luna?"

"I-I…" Luna had to come up with a good excuse, and fast. "I lost track of time."

'Great thinking Luna, you lost track of time,' the girl mentally chastised herself, muttering incoherently under her breath.

"Oh, I see." Lucky for her, Elizabeth accepts unbelievable excuses easily. "So what do you think of Mr. Michaelis?" Luna had to suppress a blush from spreading across her cheeks at Elizabeth's random question. Well, it wasn't random, but it was definitely unexpected.

"He's okay…" That was an absolute lie. To Luna, he was not 'okay', he was both intimidating and gorgeous; two in one.

"I think he's absolutely brilliant!" another voice piped in. Luna turned my head to the source of the voice; Felicia Watson—the brunette with an odd fetish for scandals. Feli is one of the school newspaper's journalists, so it's not that much of a surprise if she pipes in on other people's conversation—waiting for something juicy to happen.

"Is that so?" By now Luna was absolutely embarrassed. There was no doubt that Feli would post this little incident on the school paper for everyone to read—of course, that is if nothing interesting (more interesting than her incident) happens this week.

"Yup!" Feli nodded, her two pigtails bouncing with her bobbing head. "He's probably the sexiest man to ever live."

Luna could only give a smile before looking over her textbook. Reading the mathematical problems over and over again proved to be an ineffective way to understand how to solve it. Heck, she didn't even understand what the problem was in the first place. Perhaps Mr. Michaelis had already explained the new chapter while she was on her way to class?

If so, then asking a fellow classmate on the subject wouldn't be counted as cheating right? After all, Mr. Michaelis didn't say that teamwork wasn't allowed. And it's not like he's going to find out.

"Lizzy," the girl whispered. "What's the answer—"Suddenly the classroom door opened and Mr. Michaelis entered, startling Luna so bad that she jumped.

"Miss Phantomhive, did you just attempted to cheat?" The whole class's heads turned to Luna who was trying her best to shrink away—and not doing a very good job at it.

"N-No Sir, I was j-just…" Luna's head was void of any ideas.

"Just?" Mr. Michaelis glowered at her, the corners of his lips pulling up into a murderous smile. Murderous in the meaning of causing blood loss to the female population, and then death.

"J-just asking a question, Sir." The girl finally answered after a tense pause. "I-I don't understand the problems."

As if God was having mercy on the unlucky girl, the bell rang before Mr. Michaelis could respond—which means that Luna is off the hook.

"Well Class, make sure to bring the answers to the problems on page 95 and 96 on the next meeting." Mr. Michaelis announced over the happy choruses of the students. After this would be the last period which is used for the preparation of the Drama Festival, that's why the students are so glad to hear the bell finally ring.

"And as for you Miss Phantomhive," the intimidating teacher turned to Luna who was packing her stuff quickly. "You will be having a remedial with me after school hours, alright?" Even though it was technically a question, Luna felt obliged to agree with him in fear of her life. Thus, she nodded and bolted out of the classroom as quick as she could.

Today proves to be an endless loop of unfortunate events for Luna, and she's blaming whatever deity is up there for it. Not only does she get to humiliate herself in front of Mr. Michaelis, she also gets a chance to humiliate herself even _more _after school.

'Just perfect…' Luna thought to herself, clenching her jaws in frustration.

_Chapter 2/END_

_5/2/11_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Somehow I feel obliged to add these little notes at the end of every chapter, although I'm fully aware that nobody reads it anyway.

Erm, I just wanted to let you all know that this is a CRACK! story. It has a plot and all that, but it cannot be taken seriously. Hence the mocking third person style of writing.

Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

The thought of her impending afternoon remedial did not bother her as much as the questioning stares and pitiful looks sent her way. Luna stays in her seat, folding into herself as the bell rang, signaling the end of the last period.

"Good luck!" One of her classmates calls out. A few more choruses of _"It won't be that bad!" _and "_Special time with the new teacher_!" later, she finds herself utterly alone in the theater.

Looking up, she finds the bright hanging lights of the theater to be comforting. Even if the world hates her, the theater will always welcome her with a spotlight. Nothing could go wrong in here.

.

.

.

.

Upon arriving at the mathematics class, Luna's heart starts to thump loudly against her ribcage. _What happens now? If he tests me with excercises from a book I'm dead. _Not that it was too much of an exaggeration. Too put it simply, she really can't do maths to save her life.

_Deep breaths. _She pushes the door open slowly, her grip on the handle turning her knuckles white.

"Miss Phantomhive." The cool voice that greeted her was expected, yet unexpected in its smoothness.

Luna gulps, unable to look at her teacher in the eye. "I-I'm sorry for t-today, I w-wasn't…" she trails off, too nervous to trust herself to speak. "I won't do it again!"

"Yes, I trust that you won't," Mr. Michaelis agrees, nodding his head. He gestures for the girl to take a seat. Quickly she unslung her bag over her shoulder and sits on the first row—right in front of the whiteboard. With trembling hands, she tries to push away her messy black locks from her face.

"Miss Phantomhive." Luna looks up, finding her teacher holding back a laugh. "Please relax, I'm not going to murder you." Her eyes widen at the mention of murder. "It's just a remedial session."

She fidgets. "I-I understand, it's j-just that I'm," she pauses, trying to find the right words. "The w-worst at maths."

Mr. Michaelis smiles, the mere action causing a blush to form on Luna's cheeks, travelling down to her neck. She quickly averts her eyes and hopes he missed the sudden color change of her skin—although it's quite in vain.

"And that's why you're here." Before she knew it, Mr. Michaelis had towered over her, his hands on her table. She leans back, trying to put as much distance between the teacher and herself without looking too obvious about it. He smells of soap with an underlying scent of something she can't put her finger on, and if she can smell him, then he's _way too close_ for her liking.

"S-should I t-take out my books now?" She stutters, praying to God that her face isn't as red as she imagines it to be. The close proximity is messing with her head, and if someone were to suddenly enter the room…

Dragging a chair to the table she was occupying, the teacher seats himself comfortably in it, a smile on his face. "Yes, let's start with today's exercises."

The seconds ticked by slowly as Mr. Michaelis drilled the basics of maths into the girl. Each time she made a mistake he would give her a look of utter disapproval before correcting her, making her feel like a complete idiot. She would try to get it right on the next question, but the close proximity distracts her from the numbers.

"I-I'm sorry!" she suddenly yells after getting the answer wrong for the umpteenth time. "I'm r-really bad at this!" Putting down her pencil, she lays her head atop the desk.

"That's alright." She feels a hand gently pat her head. "That's why I'm here to teach you."

"But this is hopeless…" Luna mumbles into the table. She had hoped that he'd give up and leave her be—but of course, things never go her way. The world is just against her like that.

"Miss Phantomhive, are you giving up?" He mocks her, a smile in his voice. "Why, what would your parents say?"

He wasn't expecting such an immediate change in behavior. Luna straightened her back, her face suddenly a mask of indifference. "Nothing."

As if on queue, the school tower's bell rings; signaling the start of dinner.

"That will be the end of today's session." Mr. Michaelis stands up, all elegance and charm. However Luna pays him no heed and stuffs her books into her bag rather violently, her face passive.

Putting on his most charming smile, he had expected the girl to at the very least stammer a thank you with red coating her cheeks. To his surprise (and utmost annoyance), she didn't even bother with a thank you, walking out of the classroom with a scowl on her face. He watches the girl stomp her way to her dorm, sneering at anyone that so much as looks at her.

"Parental issues, huh?"

.

.

.

.

_Never grow up. _

Sebastian watched as her little hands gripped his much bigger ones, curling into small fists. She laughed in delight, a squeaky little sound.

"Seb!" she cheered, puffy cheeks turning red.

"Yes, Luna?" He closed his hand around hers, and with the other poked her chubby cheek.

"Smile!" Her blue eyes found his, blinking up at him with innocence. He was terribly tempted to wipe away that doe eyed purity, but instead smiled for the little girl. Certain that his fangs were showing, he expected her to cower away in fear.

Yet she managed to surprise him again. "Weird teeth…" With her chubby little hands, she poked his pearly whites, stuffing them into his mouth rather comically.

"Seb's teeth sharp!" she exclaimed, laughing. Holding in his urge to bite the girl's hands off, he gently pulled it out of his mouth, careful to keep them dry. Big blue eyes looked up at him and Sebastian had to suppress a sigh.

He patted the girl's head. "Don't do that. It's impolite."

"Yes, Seb!" And there she goes with that blinding smile—too naive, too trusting.

.

.

.

.

Sure, Mr. Michaelis is easily one of the most attractive man to have ever taken the position of maths teacher at Phantom Academy. And his methods of teaching aren't all that bad either—old fashioned, but efficient. From his sessions on his first day, most of the (female) students have already made up their opinions on him; major hottie. Not that Luna was going to object, he _is _unbelievably good looking.

However in terms of manners, she has to disagree.

"That filthy S.O.B. better not show his face around, or I swear I'll…" She screams in fury, throwing the pillow in her hands against the wall. "Who does he think he is!?"

"A teacher responsible for his students?" A voice pipes in. Luna turns around sharply, startled by the sudden appearance of a friend on her doorway.

"Huh?" Was all the girl managed to say.

"Yeah." Ella, the girl on the doorway, raises her eyebrows. "Heard you screaming from five rooms away."

If Luna was as suicidal as she makes herself out to be, today would be the perfect day for an attempt. Sadly, she still wants to live long enough to relish in the feel of the spotlight shining down on her. "Sorry, I'll keep it down."

Ella gave her a pointed look before closing the door and leaving the venting girl all to herself. Shaking her head, she wonders briefly why she even dealt with the weird girl in the first place.

"Why can't I just disappear?" Luna mumbles into her pillow, curling into herself on the floor. Dinner ended two hours ago, and by now the mess hall would surely be filled by the upperclassmen. Not that there was a serious case of seniority in the academy, its just that she'd stick out like a sore thumb sitting all alone—another source of rumors.

Her stomach rumbles loudly and she screams into her pillow in frustration. If it weren't for the sudden remedial session, she'd have been able to eat dinner with her friends. In fact, if Mr. Michaelis ended the session after two hours (like a normal teacher would) then she'd still have two hours to _prepare _for dinner. But no, he just _had _to waste four hours of her life with maths.

Really, if it weren't for his attractive face (his _only _redeeming quality), Luna would have already badmouthed him to her entire batch. Sadly, that is not the case; in a day he already has the entire (mostly female) student population wrapped in his pretty fingers.

To top it all off, he had the nerve to drag her parents into her inability to do maths. He must've not known, but _still_! It's not exactly proper to bring up one's parents in a matter of four hours of acquaintance—at least, to Luna it isn't.

So maybe she overreacted; her anger was uncalled for, he's a new teacher, he doesn't know any better. But he's just so…_cocky! _With that all-knowing smile, and the way he talks, even his _voice _is annoying. Playing it like he's some sort of sex god (not that he doesn't have what it takes to be one, because really, he does) in search of a new prey.

"Asshat," Luna mutters under her breath. Beyond reasoning, all the girl wants is to single handedly kick the man's rotten corpse from his blood covered pedestal of adoring fangirls. And if there's going to be sabotage, she wants to lead it.

.

.

.

.

Her heart races as she runs through the long corridors, her black locks flying around. _Late! For the second time in two days; a record, really. _She's not usually like this, far from it even. The _diligent student _title was rightfully earned, and she'll be damned if it all crashes and burn in one night.

"Miss Phantomhive." Luna skids to a stop, whipping her head around so fast that it gave her whiplash. "Late, are we?" Mr. Michaelis asks, a bright smile on his face. _Was he behind me all this time?_

"I-I can still make it," the girl answers, not being able to stop her stutter. He intimidates her so much, with that tall stature and bright smile that promises another four hours of mathematical torture. She gives him a forced smile before continuing on her attempt to get to class before it starts. There's usually a five-minute interval between the bell and the start of the period, so not all hope is lost.

"No running in the corridors!" Mr. Michaelis calls out. Begrudgingly Luna slows down to a fast paced walk, her fists clenched in suppressed anger. _Goodbye clean records, hello detention. _

_Chapter 3/END_

_5/2/14_

* * *

**Author's Note**

The ending was a bit rushed, sorry. I have no excuse. Exactly 3 years later I finally return with the third chapter. Amazing, huh? Yeah, if you didn't notice, the second chapter was published at 5/2/11, so... I feel strangely proud. Thank you for putting up with me. From now on I'll try to reply _every _review that is not anon. Just for the sake of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

"E-Excuse me." Luna enters the classroom slowly, biting her lip in nervousness. "Sorry, I-I'm late."

The teacher, a kind woman in her late forties, excused the girl's tardiness. "That's alright, Miss Phantomhive." She smiles before turning back to the whiteboard. "Take a seat please."

Sighing in relief, Luna quickly sits on an empty chair right by the window. It's unusual that the spot is unoccupied, but she pays it no mind—already feeling grateful for her miraculous save. This just proves that no one can single handedly destroy her diligent reputation in one night; not even Mr. Michaelis.

Not that she was overly attached to her reputation or anything…psh. It doesn't even mean anything! Merely a label given to her by the student population; a way to identify her.

…

…

…And as you readers can guess; that was all a lie. Being the depraved human being she is, her only pride is her diligence and the off chance of others noticing it. To have it tarnished in such a short time was a huge blow to her self-esteem.

"Miss Phantomhive?" Luna looks up, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes?" _Oh crap. _

"Please recite the zygomycota life cycle." _I'm dead, gone, out of this world. _

"Uhh, yes…" Wracking her brain for quick results—since she obviously wasn't paying any attention to the whiteboard—Luna scrunches her face in focus. _Zygomycota is a type of fungi isn't it? _"It starts from a zygosporangia…"

"Yes, that is the start of the cycle, and then…" the teacher continues, answering her own question, turning away from Luna. She breathes out in relief, slouching on her seat. Lizzy, who is coincidentally sitting in front of her turns around.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed.

Luna waves her hands in front of her. "Nothing, I just didn't know the answer," she whispers, a sheepish smile on her face. Lizzy gives her a sympathetic nod. The rest of the class went by uneventfully. Our protagonist tried her best to absorb everything that was taught, but with her mind constantly running to the _insufferable _math teacher, well, it should be obvious that her grades are bound to drop.

Unlike most of the student population, Luna has never been overly fond of recess. She needed the break, that much is true, but the free time entails socialization lest she be called names for being all alone. And just like everyone else, the girl cares about what people think of her; the things they say about her, and how they perceive her.

So with purposeful steps, she heads for the cafeteria and approaches her designated seat on the table next to the huge windows. Her friends were already seated, waving at her.

"Haven't seen you since yesterday," Ella, the friend who checked up on the girl yesterday, greets her. "Woke up late, did you?"

Luna laughs, a guilty little huff of breath. "Yeah, luckily the bio teacher…" she trails off, not remembering her teacher's name.

"Mrs. Tate," Catherine, another friend of Luna's, supplies.

"Yeah," Luna nodded, "She was okay with it, no detention given." Ella pats her on a back, an impressed smile on her face.

"Heard you got into trouble with the new math teacher, though…" Olive, another friend of the group of four girls pipes in. "The hot one!"

"I think Lizzy mentioned something like that, yeah." Catherine nodded, leaning over the table to get closer to the girl in question. It's turning out into an interrogation and Luna's highly uncomfortable—although touched by her friend's curiosity and care.

She rubs her head sheepishly. "He thinks I cheated during his class," they all gasped, "I didn't though!" Luna continues quickly, defending herself. "I was late, and I didn't know how to do it, so I asked Lizzy, and—"

Ella stops her. "Slow down, I don't understand." The others nod in agreement.

"Yes, okay." She takes a deep breath. The girls leans over the table towards her, with wide expectant eyes like she's about to drop the sickest gossip of the year. "So, he caught me asking a question, and then somehow he concluded that I'm the worst in maths—"

"You are though," Ella cuts her off again with a smug smile. Luna pouts at her before continuing, "He then made me stay after classes for a remedial session—which lasted for like four hours."

"Wow, that's intense." Olive stares wide eyed, her cooling lasagna forgotten.

"For a new teacher that's kind of…" Catherine shrugs, "I don't know; first day of teaching and he's already giving out remedial sessions?"

Something akin to hope lit up in Luna. "Exactly! And four hours non-stop to boot…" Maybe she can convince them that he's evil! …Well, not _evil _per se, but not the perfect teacher everyone makes out him to be.

"He seemed nice though," Olive adds, furrowing her brows. "He's just trying to help…"

"Remedial sessions in general _are _to help the _students_," Ella agrees, rubbing her chin. "So, unless he's a creeper, he just honestly wants to help."

"That's a good point there." Catherine points a finger at the ginger girl. "Guess I was all riled up for nothing."

Luna had to admit, Ella's argument made sense. But it didn't help quell her ire against the new teacher. It was nice and all for him to want to help, but she's fine without it—sailed through the tenth grade just fine so far.

—_Riiing! _

With the efficiency that only rushed teenagers posses, in a matter of minutes the cafeteria cleared itself of students, coming to a silent still. And as we have it, our very own protagonist is already seated comfortably on her favorite spot; in the middle, two rows from the front. Learning from her past mistakes, the girl will no longer take any chances of being late.

.

.

.

.

"Loony, dear," Mr. Sutcliff calls her, "Please hand this over to your classmates." He hands her a stack of papers and Luna accepts gingerly, bending down from the sudden weight in her arms.

"It's Luna, Sir," she reminds him once again.

He waves a hand, "Yes, whatever."

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, the girl sets off to her dorm only to be stopped. "Could you be a dear and drop this off," he gently puts a small red box on top of the pile of papers she was holding, "At William's office?"

It wasn't a question as much as it was an order—not something she could refuse, lest she wants to lose her position as co. director. And let's face it; she wouldn't have gotten the position in the first place if it weren't for Mr. Sutcliff's _subtle _recommendation. In which subtle means he directly appointed her.

The corridors to the administration office are long and winding, the overall grey floor tiles and washed out white walls giving a bleak impression. A group of neatly dressed administration employees passes her by, the scent of their heavy perfumes lingering in the air. Only when she was safely far away did the girl gag, rubbing her nose furiously with the sleeve of her uniform.

If it weren't for the hard hitting gossip of the decade, Luna doubts she would even know who Mr. William Spears is; an important person of some sorts in the administration office—Mr. Sutcliff's love interest, they say. Personally she doesn't think he's all that great, being the quiet and serious guy he is.

As she walks further into Tower B (where the administration office is), she begins to notice how empty it is. Not that it's supposed to be crowded, but people _do _work here, and they have to come out of their offices sometime right?

A loud crash catches her attention. _What? _

Another crash follows before the girl could even blink. Common sense escaping altogether; instead of fleeing (or just obeying the human nature of self preservation), curiosity gets the best of her and she continues onward, towards the source of the noise.

"Miss Phantomhive?" Mr. Michaelis, the mathematics _teacher _is holding a bruised and battered man by his collar, looking like he has every right in the world to maul another person to death. Around them lay bodies in haphazard positions, but so far no one in a pool of their own blood.

Luna blinked. _Maybe this is all just some weird hallucination. _

He drops the now immobile man on the floor. _Nope, this is reality._

"Did you just beat him to death?" she asks, obviously without thinking. She's sure to be next to kill on his list—a witness to his murders. Oh God, she was right; he _is _a serial killer.

He smiles.

Without thinking (because since when do protagonists think anyway?), Luna runs in the general direction of where she came from. She lets the stack of papers fall from her arms—but kept a hold Mr. Sutcliff's red box—intending to survive this bizarre situation.

As you readers have probably guessed, in a matter of seconds Mr. Michaelis caught up to her. "This certainly isn't what it looks like," he says, keeping up with her pace quite easily. He's got long legs, but she's _running _for Pete's sake.

"Nope, no," she mutters to herself, ignoring him. This has got to be the weirdest nightmare, because no, it's _not _happening. Her teacher is _not _a serial killer, and she is definitely _not _the next on his list.

"Miss Phantomhive—"

"No."

"Assuming your thoughts are correct, what makes you think that running away is enough?"

Luna bites her lip. _What a stupid way to go. _

"If I am a cold blooded murderer, wouldn't you have suffered the same fate as all the others back there?" He continues, smirking.

"You're stalling."

"And what good would that do?" She could _hear _the amusement in his voice. Disgraceful, mocked even in her last moments.

"Please, by all means, if you're going to kill me—" In a flash of black she finds herself making contact with something hard, her head pressed to something solid. The sound of metal making contact with something soft, and then a loud thud.

She's dead. Dead, dead, dead. Is this what death feels like?

"Miss Phantomhive?"

She opens one eye gingerly. She's _not _dead. _Yet_, most likely.

"Rest assured, you're not departing from the living anytime soon." The devil of a teacher smirks down at her, dark red eyes glinting. "You can let go of me now."

She didn't even realize she was holding onto him. In fact, she didn't even realize the too close proximity between her and the math teacher. One could say that they are embracing each other—except that they're _really _not.

"What in the world…" He moves away and her sight falls immediately to the man (presumably dead) on the ground, a pen imbedded in his temple.

Luna bursts into tears.

.

.

.

.

Once they got to a safely secluded classroom, he tried to calm her with soothing words and gentle pats on the back. It didn't work—in fact it only served to make her cry harder. He made her a cup of hot milk with honey, just the way he knows she likes it. She wouldn't even touch the saucer.

"There is no more reason for your tears, you can stop now," Sebastian says, taking a seat on an empty chair in front of her. "Miss Phantomhive, come now."

She shakes her head, and the tears increased. He supposes it's an improvement that she's no longer weeping, but this is just ridiculous. Clearly the girl is distressed, but shouldn't she be running out of tears by now?

"Luna," he tries again, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinches and looks at him with that tearstained expression of hers.

He sighs. "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service, on behalf of my young master, Lord Ciel Phantomhive—"

"C-Ciel?" She stops crying, face scrunched up.

"Yes, I—"

"What do you m-mean, Ciel?" Her voice unbelievably high, Sebastian can only count the seconds until she starts screaming. "I cut off my ties with the house of Phantomhive to avoid things like this, I can't believe…"

"Yes, well, it proves to be ineffective, seeing that you're still being targeted," he reasons, all mannerisms of playing gone. "I had hoped that they'll leave you alone, seeing that you haven't established a connection to the main house in years."

"Bullshit."

Sebastian looks down at her, indignant. "Excuse me?"

Luna balls her fists tightly. "I finally h-have a life of my own, and you," she glares at him, blue eyes accusing, "come s-sauntering in, ruining it all."

"The Oh Great House of Phantomhive, can't you solve your own problems!?" she shouts, standing up from her seat. "I'm not playing this stupid game."

A hold on her hand stops her from leaving the room. "Leave me alone—"

"My orders are to ensure your safety from harm." His red eyes bore into Luna's, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. "Whether or not you acquiesce my services is none of my business. However it would do you good not to complicate this further with your personal distaste for the House."

His grip on her arm tightens, almost to the point of pain. "Do I make myself clear?"

"No!" The girl struggles to free herself, pulling at her arm. "I will n-never make it easy—"

He pulls her close, her face centimeters apart from his. "Luna, I can make your life a living hell, if I choose to do so." His red eyes glints with promised malice, and she's sure it's not just a trick of the light. Seeing the gears turning in her head, Sebastian smiles, showing off his fangs.

_Clad in black. Red eyes. A Shadow. _"You're him," she whispers, eyes wide. "You're the demon."

He smiles, a wicked little curve of the mouth.

The tears came unexpectedly like a tidal wave.

"Why?" she bawled, losing all manners of composure. "It's n-not fair!"

Sebastian was at a loss. He expected the usual reaction of fear or even repulsion, but not this. Never before has the descendants of Phantomhive reacted this…spontaneously to his true nature.

"Miss Luna?" She only cried harder.

The demon sighed, putting a gentle hand on the girl's head. "What upsets you so?"

"E-Everything!" She suddenly hugged him hard, crying into the front of his immaculate suit. "It's not f-fair."

"What isn't?" He rubbed the girl's head almost affectionately. His suit was definitely ruined, and he had thought this was all about his reveal as a demon. How anticlimactic.

"Ever-rything," she mumbles. "I try so h-hard to stay away and make my o-own life, bec-cause no one," she hiccupped, "c-cares, and it would've been b-better if I w-wasn't a part of the f-family at all. A-And then when I'm f-free, you d-drag me back, and i-it's not fair—" her voice cracked in the end.

"Miss Luna, I'm not bringing you back," Sebastian said, looking at the girl with something akin to sympathy, except he was faking it. "I'm here to ensure your safety from the enemies of the House."

She sobbed. "I-It's the same thing! I can't have a normal life!"

"You are born into the House of Phantomhive, it's hardly possible to live _normally_—"

"I wish I was born in a different family."

Sebastian frowned. This is petty and childish; to wish strongly for something that negates her own existence. If she detests the House that much, why doesn't she run? No, it's expected of a human; to blame others for their shortcomings in life.

The girl didn't say anything more, her sobs dwindling down to mere sniffles. The demon continued his gentle ministrations on the girl's head, all too aware of her missing dinner, the bell having rang sometime ago.

She suddenly pulled back. "Thanks, I guess." With her sleeve she wiped her nose, hardly sanitary and Sebastian stopped himself from frowning in disgust.

"And…sorry." Luna looked down, suddenly ashamed of her outburst. It's been happening a lot, and most of the time in the vicinity of the demon (slash teacher). "I think you'll have to wash my snot off your suit."

Sebastian forced a smile. Had the girl been anyone else, he'd have given her a hard time. But as it was, he was under the orders to protect her, not the other way around. Although he wondered why it had to be him, aside from the fact that his young master had been cross with him when he gave his order.

"And…" she continued, "You're pretty nice for a demon, I think. Which is cool."

"Yes, it's safe to assume that you don't fear me?" He asked, dark red eyes boring into the girl expectantly.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, no."

"You're more outspoken now that the cat's out of the bag," He remarked, a smile tugging on his lips. "Were I only your teacher, you'd have locked yourself in your room by now."

"Yes, well you're not! Are you…?" She hesitated. "If this is a joke…" Her eyes watered, and she bit her lips to keep it from trembling.

"It's not," Sebastian quickly countered. If possible, he never wants to confront (or be confronted) by a female in tears, ever again.

"Oh, that's… A relief, I think." Luna yawned, her eyes watering. "I think I'm going to bed."

The two parted at the front of the school building. Luna insisted that if someone were to see them walking together, it would create misunderstandings, and huge trouble for her. Which really wasn't an exaggeration; the two didn't attend dinner and were alone together for a period of time. If a student (or teacher, or anyone in general) caught wind of it, they'd think something was up.

And it's not like Luna can explain the dangers of being a Phantomhive, can she? She supposed, she could. But that would negate the secrecy of the mission, and the school would just hand her over to the enemy to save themselves the trouble.

Wait, hold on, all of this is giving the writer a headache.

.

.

.

.

A sleek black car skidded to a stop at the footsteps of the Phantomhive manor. Waiting at the footsteps, stood a tall dark butler, clad in black. Elegant as ever, he welcomed the guests—The Honourable Edmund Phantomhive, The Honourable Mrs. Arabella Phantomhive, and their very young daughter, Luna.

"Mother…" the four year old gripped her mother's skirt as they ascend the stairs of the grand manor. The overall dark exterior scared her, and she dreaded entering the seemingly haunted property.

"Behave yourself, Luna dear." Arabella patted her daughter's head.

Luna released her hold on her mother and tugged on her father's trousers. "I'm scared," she squeaked, hoping that her either one of her parents would understand.

"Father has some business to attend to." Edmund pried his daughter's hands off his person. "Why don't you go and play, hmm?"

With inhuman grace and courtesy, the butler directed the awaited guests to his master's study. He watched with mild interest as the little girl took peeks at his tall frame from behind her father's legs.

"Father, father," she tugged at her father's trousers.

"Yes, dear?"

"He's scary." She gestured to the dark butler rather obviously.

"Luna," her mother chided, "That's disrespectful."

Her father nodded. "Yes, why don't you go and play with Sebastian? He's not scary once you get to know him." He steered the little girl towards the dark butler.

"You'll keep her occupied, won't you, Sebastian?"

The butler smiled. "Certainly, my Lord." He excused himself from his master's study, the little girl following in tow.

"Se—Seb!" she called out, tugging at the butler's pristine trousers.

"Yes?" He looked down. The girl was peering up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I want to play!"

"We'll play after I serve your parents their tea, is that alright?"

She nodded, but kept her grip on his trousers. As he worked the girl trailed behind him closely, gripping his legs tightly whenever something scared her. Sebastian noted that for a four year old she was remarkably silent and pliant, only asking questions whenever she feels the need to be noticed—which really wasn't a lot. It was quite strange for a child, but the children of the Phantomhive House are rarely normal, almost always having small perks of their own.

"Can we play now?" Luna tugged at the end of his tailcoat once they were away in the kitchen, having served her parents and his master tea, big blue eyes looking up at him expectantly. She didn't seem to be scared of him anymore—not that he gave her any reason to be.

Sebastian bent down to the girl's level. "And what game would you like to play?"

She grinned. "Hide and seek!"

"Oh? Just the two of us?"

Luna nodded, grabbing the butler's gloved hand. "Yes, we play now! I hide, you seek!"

Agreeing to the girl's whims, he closed his eyes and started to count to ten, the sound of the little girl's footsteps loud to his ears.

"…Ten." Sebastian opened his eyes. He smiled to himself and pretended to search, humoring the little girl.

"Where could she possible be?" He asked out loud. A loud snicker could be heard from behind a tapestry just a few ways away. With a flourish of his hand, he lifted the tapestry and found the girl crouching, her blue eyes twinkling.

The butler continued to humor the girl until she was tired, the sun setting in the horizon. She was a child, naïve and clueless to his true nature, and Sebastian found it irritating, but somehow…different. Even if they didn't know, most children would find him intimidating—and the girl did, at first.

That was the first time he met Luna Phantomhive. He supposed she doesn't remember, it was years ago, and humans don't posses the same uncanny memory as he. Not that it mattered anyway.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4/END

17/2/2014

* * *

**Author's Note**

An update in the same month! I'm really rushing it, aren't I?

Anyway, I honest to God forgot what the plot was supposed to be like (given the first chapters were written out like...3 years ago or sth) so I've decided to just run with it. Like wow, I should really proofread before publishing.


End file.
